


Shh, It's a Secret

by cosmoenot



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I tried to make it funny, Kirigiri and Togami are friends, M/M, Oh look another person doing canon divergence of chapter 2, SO ORIGINAL, change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmoenot/pseuds/cosmoenot
Summary: When Byakuya opened the envelope supposedly containing his deepest, darkest, most embarrassing secret, he gasped.That couldn't possibly be true!
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 8
Kudos: 166





	Shh, It's a Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, welcome to this little oneshot that has been collecting dust in my drive for some time now. I really hope that you enjoy it while I get my shit together and work on the update to my ongoing fic Don't Tell A Soul. If you haven't read it yet, go check it out! I'm sure you'll enjoy it! If you have, then here is another one of my works for you to read! Let's jump right in, it's a long one!

Monokuma’s voice sounded from the speakers. “Ahem. This is a school announcement. Please proceed to the gymnasium immediately.” The bear's voice cut off and the screens went black as everyone in the room looked at each other in fear. Surprisingly, Asahina was the one to break the silence, advising them that it would be in their best interest to head over there quickly. Byakuya agreed with the air headed girl, they did, after all, know what would come of them if they disobeyed Monokuma. Byakuya was the first to stand up, gracefully heading towards the doors to head to the gym. If Monokuma was calling them down then it must be because of a motive that he had prepared for them. This didn’t concern him, he was _the_ Togami Byakuya. He wouldn’t let a sadistic bear manipulate him into committing murder over something trivial. So, he strode to the gym in confidence, Fukawa trailing behind him. Ugh, she just had to tail him at all times. How inconvenient.

Byakuya approached the doors to the gym and swung them open, the first to arrive. He walked to the center and crossed his arms, focusing his vision on the podium where Monokuma would deliver the next motive. He clicked his tongue and looked off to the side, this was so pointless. He was sure a motive wasn’t even necessary for one of those commoners to crack. 

Soon enough- or much too late in Byakuya’s opinion, everyone had finally gathered in the gym. Naegi being the last one in. Byakuya wasn’t sure why his brain had supplied him that, it truly was a mystery. Hastily Monokuma popped out and landed on the podium, ready to push one of these naive lowlives to murder. “I have to say, things are getting quite boring around here.” Monokuma looked over the crowd, and began to speak again. “I’m sure you’re all wondering why I could have possibly needed to gather you all here so urgently, and so soon after the last trial, but what can I say? I get bored so easily.”

Gasps sounded throughout the room. “Yep, I can see it on your faces! You got it, I called you here because… I have another motive!”

“I bet you’re all just _dying_ to know what it is, huh? Puhuhu, well, the next motive is…” Monokuma paused for dramatic effect. Silence hung in the air for a while, the tension in the room building. 

“Embarrassing secrets! Everyone has something they don’t want anyone to know. A dirty embarrassing secret! I just had to do some digging and poof! A motive! Although it was rather difficult. You all must be wondering how this could possibly be the motive. Well, if someone isn’t dead in the next two days, I’ll reveal all of your secrets! Puhuhuhu!”

From across the room Naegi spoke up. “No one would kill for a measly secret! We won’t fall into your trap this time!” Byakuya found himself amused. The nerve that Naegi had sometimes was… intriguing to say the least. Although he was entirely incorrect. Byakuya felt that he needed to put him in his place. “Don’t tack your own standards and experiences on everyone else. _You_ might not kill for your secret, but someone else may. Don’t act like you know everything.” Naegi just stared at him. Before anyone could retort, Monokuma held multiple envelopes up, each with a surviving student's name written on them. He waved them around and then passed them out. 

As each of his classmates opened theirs, their faces contorted into a look of dread. Just as he figured. Someone would kill for a secret. He knew it. Although he didn’t believe that he would kill for his. He didn’t even have the slightest idea what his could be. He supposed that there was only one way to find out.

Byakuya carefully opened his envelope and was quite simply bewildered at what he saw written on his paper. There, clear as day, were the words-

_‘Byakuya Togami has a crush on Naegi Makoto.’_

Impossible.

Never in a million years.

How terribly incorrect.

Byakuya was stunned. It just simply wasn’t true. The bear was lying. His secret wasn’t a secret because it wasn’t true. 

Did Naegi pique his interest? 

Possibly. 

Did he have a silly school girl crush on him? 

Absolutely not.

He managed to keep his composure despite the shock. “The bear is lying.” He said simply. There was nothing else to it. This was a lie. Monokuma knew it as well as him. Since when did he have feelings for that boring and average commoner? Never- last time he checked the answer was _never_. Again, Asahina broke the silence. “Monokuma isn’t lying. My secret is, well- true.” She looked back down to her paper and grimaced. The rest of his classmates slowly nodded their heads in agreement. Strange. How come his secret was false? He was sure Monokuma could’ve dug up actual dirt on him- but he didn’t. Why this?

“Monokuma. What is the meaning of this? My paper describes a supposed _‘secret’_ that I have never known to be true.” Byakuya looked up at Monokuma and glared. “Puhuhu… Well, the last time _I_ checked, that secret was the _truest_ of true.”

Ishimaru walked to the front of the gym and stood in front of everyone. “Alright everyone! To prevent another- uh- killing, we should reveal our secrets now, therefore diminishing the motive!” Most of his classmates looked mortified. Byakuya did not. Although he felt like it. He wasn’t sure why he felt as if he didn’t want to share his supposed secret. It wasn’t even true, and it shouldn’t matter but he just knew he didn’t want anyone to know. 

“I don't think that is such a good idea-” Spoke Asahina. “-I would rather not talk about mine.” It seemed like most people- including Byakuya himself, to his own surprise- didn’t agree with Ishimaru. Although this did not deter him. “Then I shall reveal mine first to give you the confidence to reveal yours as well!” Ishimaru took a deep breath in, shame clouding his features and tears pooling in his eyes. “My secret is that- I once ran in the hall to get to class on time! I’m such a disgrace, I don’t even deserve the title of Ultimate Moral Compass!” Ishimaru cried out, tears streaming down his face as he dropped to the ground, supposedly too ashamed to meet the eyes of his classmates. Byakuya scoffed. He was sure that didn’t do much to help as everyone else's secret was bound to be worse. Heck- even his! His wasn’t even true!

Yet- What truly surprised _and_ horrified Byakuya was when Ishimaru called upon him. Through his sobs he spoke. “Byakuya! It is now your turn! You mentioned that your secret was not true so there should be no problem sharing it, correct?” 

Actually, there was a problem. A _very_ short- specifically 5’3- brown-haired hazel-eyed _problem_ . Byakuya needed to avoid this. _Now_. 

“Although my secret is untrue, it is rather… distasteful. I wouldn’t want to put an idea in your heads.” With that, Byakuya left the room, too focused on avoiding sharing this ‘secret’ at all costs to stay. 

___________________________________

  
  


Byakuya headed back to his room in silence. He didn’t understand why Monokuma would’ve given him a false secret. 

He didn’t want to dwell on it for too long so he squashed the note and stuffed it in his pocket. Hopefully to never see the light of day again. Or rather never resurface. There was no daylight in this prison Monokuma called a school. He opened his door and locked it behind him, walking over to his bed and sitting down. He reached over to his bedside table to grab a book he was currently reading. That library sure was a useful discovery. Thankfully, he now had a worthy distraction from all of the chaos. He flipped the page, straining to focus on the text in front of him but for some reason he could not. The short brown haired boy was plaguing his thoughts and it bothered him to no end. All he wished to do was read his book in peace, but Naegi just _had_ to distract him, didn’t he? 

Byakuya stood up and headed to the library in hopes to find another book to read. Maybe the book just wasn’t captivating his attention? Surely finding another would help this situation. The book must’ve bored him so much that he resorted to thinking about the plain boy. That had to be it. He swung open the library doors and swiftly strided towards the bookcases. He wanted to be quick in case he ran into anyone. He did not fancy talking to people. He scanned the shelves for a title he recognized when the door to the library creaked open. Byakuya kept his eyes trained to the shelf, determined to find a book and be on his way. 

Byakuya felt a presence behind him not long after someone had come inside. He certainly hoped this wasn’t another one of Fukawa’s stunts. He ever so slightly turned around, catching the sight of one Naegi Makoto in his peripheral. Of course, that’s who had to walk in. He had the _best_ luck. Byakuya narrowed his eyes at the smaller boy, silently asking him why he was lurking behind him. He didn’t seem to get the message so Byakuya took it upon himself to inform the idiot. “What do you want? You have been lurking behind me for some time now, whatever business you have with me get on with it.” Naegi blinked out of his stupor and looked up at Byakuya. “Oh, sorry Togami. I actually came in here to talk to you- if that’s okay.” Byakuya looked at him again, urging him to continue. Since Naegi wishes to spend so much time with him he should’ve picked up on the fact that Byakuya hates wasting his time. “I was just wondering if you’re okay? You seemed a little off earlier and I was wondering if there was anything I could do to help? It’s just that- well, the secrets that Monokuma dug up _were_ true and I thought that it was strange that you claimed that yours wasn’t…” He trailed off and looked at the ground looking for something else to say and from the looks of it- not finding anything. 

Byakuya narrowed his eyes at Naegi. He knew the boy was kind and friendly in nature but he didn’t understand why his efforts would be directed at him. What had he even done to garner this boy's attention? Naegi Makoto certainly was an enigma. Whether or not his secret was true was none of his business but Byakuya decided to indulge the brown haired boy. It wouldn’t hurt. “I’m fine. If you must know, the supposed secret written on my paper was simply untrue. I’m not sure where Monokuma had gotten an idea so outlandish.” Byakuya turned back to the shelves to continue searching for his book. He caught Naegi looking up at him like he had just given him the best news he had ever heard. _An enigma alright…_ Naegi smiled. “Okay. I was just a bit worried, but I’m glad to see you’re okay! We should talk again soon…” With that Naegi scurried off. 

Byakuya had finally hunted down just the right book not long after Naegi had left. He turned around ready to leave the library when he noticed Kirigiri standing across the room with a smug look on her face. He narrowed his eyes at her. “Kirigiri.” Somehow she looked even more smug. He turned on his heel and headed for the door. Kirigiri Kyoko was _also_ an enigma. 

___________________________________

  
  


Byakuya sat down on his bed and began to read the new book he had just picked up. The plot was rather captivating but not nearly enough to deter his thoughts about Naegi. There really was no escaping that boy, was there? Well, he supposed that he would have to have an internal talk about all of this- when would be a better time than now? 

He wondered why he was so bothered by the motive. It clearly wasn’t true and therefore had no significance. He shouldn’t care if it got revealed. But he did. That was the problem. He chalked it up to the fact that if said ‘secret’ was revealed that it would lead the others to believe that it was the truth. Which it was not. Then it _shouldn’t_ bother him. If it wasn’t true then he should have no reason to fear it being revealed. _But it bothers him_ . Byakuya brushed away that thought. He didn’t think he would ever understand. Although, Byakuya didn’t get why. Why was the brown haired cutie constantly on his mind? Cutie? Woah- slow down there. Where in _hell_ did that thought come from? Byakuya chalked it up to that fact that the paper was making him question his feelings. Togami Byakuya shouldn’t _have_ to question his feelings because he doesn’t have them. This sure is a weird school.

Byakuya was having enough of arguing with himself and set his book down. He was only getting more confused. Feelings were difficult. Not that he had any. Towards Naegi. Never. He stripped off his clothes in favor of comfortable pajamas and hopped into bed. Sure it was early, but can you blame him? Today had been entirely exhausting. Tomorrow he will be back on his game. He wouldn’t let this petty motive affect him. 

___________________________________

  
  


Lets just say that Byakuya wasn’t on his game. He found himself constantly thinking back to yesterday, his thoughts traveling between the motive, Naegi, Naegi, and Naegi again. It was a torturous cycle. Why couldn’t he get that boy out of his head? To top it off, every time he had managed to cross paths with Kirigiri, she gave him that same smug look that she gave him in the library. Why was everything becoming so confusing?

___________________________________

He was _not_ avoiding Naegi. Definitely not. It just so happened to be that every time Naegi was in a room Byakuya suddenly wasn’t. He didn’t enjoy the thoughts that came to his mind when Naegi was in his line of sight so he simply made sure that Naegi was never in his line of sight. Or in his entire vicinity. 

___________________________________

  
  


Byakuya had been reading in the library when Kirigiri had approached him. She opened the door and walked over to where he sat, that same smug look ever present on her face. “Togami, I want to speak with you. This is important.” He looked up from his book with a bored expression. “Tell me why I should lend my precious time to you?” Byakuya wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone. Especially one of Naegi’s so-called friends. _Especially_ the most mysterious and suspicious of them. Kirigiri reached into her pocket and pulled out a small slip of paper. A strikingly familiar piece of paper. She unfolded it and there sat those dreadfully untrue words. 

_‘Byakuya Togami has a crush on Naegi Makoto.’_

Byakuya was mortified. 

“Because of this. Care to explain Byakuya?” 

The heir looked at Kirigiri and almost let his corporate mask slip. He choked on his words for a moment before finding something to say.“There is nothing to explain. I already expressed that this so-called motive is entirely untrue. I see nothing more to discuss.”

“Byakuya, you don’t have to lie to me. Everyone else's secrets were true. Heck, even mine. I’m sure discovering a juicy secret of yours would be a cakewalk. What reason would Monokuma have to lie and make up a secret about you?” Byakuya understood her angle. It must’ve looked like he was lying. He sighed. 

“I supposed feigning indifference won’t help, so I’ll be frank with you. I’m quite confused as to why Monokuma put such a ‘secret’ there. I have honestly never known it to be true. I figured that you all would’ve thought I was lying. I just don’t understand how I could have a silly ‘crush’ on anyone if I wasn’t even aware I had one.” It was true. The only reason that he had denied that it was real so vehemently was because if he had a crush- which he didn’t- he should be aware of it, should he not? Kirigiri paused for a moment. 

“Alright then. I’d like you to answer a couple questions for me.”

“I didn’t know that this was going to become an interrogation.” Byakuya rolled his eyes.

“You said you were confused about this yourself, correct? I’d like to ask you a few questions so I can advise you.” 

As much as Byakuya hated getting help, he could admit, dealing with anything of this nature was byond him. He could use an extra nudge in the right direction. “Fine then. On with it.”

“First off, have you been thinking of Naegi lately?”

“If you must know, yes.”

“How do you feel when you talk to him? Giddy or excited?”

“I feel- alright I suppose. His presence doesn’t disgust me, which is rare.”

“I’ll take that as a yes. Have you ever thought about Naegi’s appearance?” Byakuya stared at her, confused. “Do you find him cute?”

“What is the meaning of th-”

“Just answer the question.”

Byakuya rolled his eyes once more. “I suppose. One could consider him-” Byakuya shuddered in disgust at the word he was about to utter for the first time in his life. “-cute.” What was happening to Byakuya? In what universe did Byakuya find anything _cute_? Let alone another human being?

“Alright. I have come to a verdict. The paper wasn’t lying- but I already knew that.” Kirigiri grinned smugly at Byakuya and he looked back at her in shock. “What- I don’t have _‘crushes’_ or catch filthy _‘feelings.’_ You’re obviously mistaken!” Kirigiri’s grin fell, replaced with a look that screamed ‘are you serious?’ She raised her hand to her forehead and shook her head in disappointment. “You’ve got to be kidding me. Anyone with working eyes can see clearly how much softer you look when you talk to Naegi. Believe it or not but Monokuma is right! You very obviously have some sort of feelings for him. Call it a crush- call it whatever you want! They’re there, you can’t keep denying it!” Byakuya stared at Kirigiri. He really didn’t want to believe it, but the facts were there. Had he stayed up at night thinking about Naegi and this whole situation? Yes. Had he thought about how pure and adorable the short boy was? Most definitely. Did he enjoy talking to him? A lot, actually. Kirigiri was right. Monokuma was right. They knew it before he did!

What in the world was he going to do?

Byakuya’s shocked expression didn’t waver and Kirigiri looked a little concerned. “Byakuya? Are you alright? I knew that this would be hard to digest considering, but I didn’t expect you to completely cease functioning.” She waved her hands in front of his face a few times before he blinked rapidly. Byakuya’s brain was still processing this information. Feelings? Him? For Naegi? Holy. Fucking. _Shit_. 

“Kirigiri. What am I going to do?”

Byakuya looked a bit panicked and Kirigiri just smiled sadly. “Here, we can go to my room and talk about it okay? I’m not very well versed in feelings either, but I’m sure I’ll be of some help to you.” Byakuya was too confused to protest and he nodded slowly. This certainly was a strange school. In what world did Byakuya have _‘friends?’_ He supposed that it wasn’t too strange though. They were both very well versed in being closed off and stoic. He was sure that’s why they were getting along surprisingly well. They had some weird understanding of each other.

With that, Kirigiri and Byakuya headed to the dorms where they grabbed a few snacks from the dining hall and then set up camp in Kirigiri’s room. This was going to be stressful. Byakuya and Kirigiri sat on the floor in the middle of the room and gathered their snacks. Kirigiri looked over at Byakuya and smiled softly. “Okay, first you should tell me how you feel about Naegi. Clearly you’re in some sort of denial about this and I think it would be good for you to come to terms with it.” Byakuya thought for a moment. Kirigiri gave him some time to think and give her an answer. It was really difficult for Byakuya to find something to tell her. It was in his nature to upkeep a corporate mask of indifference and never feel anything towards anyone. Hell, because of his status of heir, he would one day have to have children with many women around the world! The Togami’s have no room for these feelings. Although, he supposed that if such a plain boy had caught his attention that it must mean something. He gathered his thoughts and began to speak. 

“Well, I suppose you could say I’m- fond of him. I don’t dislike talking to him- or looking at him for that matter.” Kirigiri chuckled. That was quite the Byakuya way to say something. “So basically, you like him, and you think he’s cute. Got it.” She smirked again. For some godforsaken reason, he felt the slightest heat rise to his cheeks. Kirigiri knew enough not to mention it, but he doubted that she hadn’t noticed. “I suppose so.” Kirigiri looked slightly proud now. “At least you’ve stopped denying it. You have to look at all the facts before convincing yourself otherwise.” Byakuya nodded in agreement. They sat there silently for a few minutes. “Kirigiri?” She nodded her head towards him, gesturing for him to continue. “Since I clearly have these _feelings_ ,” The word rolled off his tongue with an edge of disgust. “-what should I do about them? I’m sure my instinctual urge to push them away isn’t the correct answer.”

“You would be right about that. It won’t help if you try to shove them away. I think that you should talk to Naegi about it soon. After all, Monokuma is going to reveal the secrets tonight.” Byakuya let her words linger in the air for a moment. “I suppose I should. I’m not sure when to tell him anything though. I have a feeling that telling him something like this would be considered ‘moving too fast.’ I understand that Monokuma will be revealing the secrets tonight but I still figure that someone will crack before then.”

Kirigiri nodded. “I understand. I can’t say I’m sure that no one will kill for a secret but we should be prepared.” 

“Well, if the secret must be revealed then let it be revealed. I have no reason to be ashamed. Properly telling him beforehand though, would be a hassle. I’ll explain everything afterwards.” Kirigiri smiled softly. “Good plan. I’m happy I could help you Togami. Naegi is a very important person to me so please treat him well.” 

“Of course I will, or my name isn’t Togami Byakuya.” Byakuya smirked and Kirigiri chuckled. “You always say that.” Byakuya and Kirigiri passed the time making conversation about everything and nothing. Byakuya didn’t expect to find such an easy friend in her but here he was. She definitely was a big help. 

It was getting later and the school bells chimed signaling an upcoming announcement. “This is a school announcement. Please report to the gym immediately! I think you know what this means!” Kirigiri and Byakuya looked at each other and nodded. They both stood up and left Kirigiri’s room, walking to the gym together. Once they arrived everyone was there waiting for them. The room was dead silent. Everyone was on edge about their secrets being revealed. 

Suddenly Monokuma popped out and onto the podium, ready to spill everyone's most embarrassing secrets. “Puhuhuhu! Are you ready, everyone? I’m sure you’re all aching to know each other's deepest, darkest, most embarrassing secrets! Let’s start off with the most mundane. Yamada Hifumi was once in love with a 3D girl!” 

Yamada cried out in anguish. “It was only once! I am forever devoted to my 2D girls!”

“Next up on the chopping block is Naegi Makoto! He used to wet the bed until fifth grade! How embarrassing!” Naegi looked to the ground, uncomfortable. Surprisingly this secret didn’t really bother Byakuya. He supposed that he was ‘too far gone’ as they say. 

“Celestia Ludenberg isn’t actually named Celestia Ludenberg! Her real name is Yasuhiro Taeko! How boring.” Celeste growled at Monokuma. 

“Kirigiri Kyoko wears those gloves all the time because she has burns all over her hands! It’s super gross.”

“Asahina Aoi has never been in a relationship! She also weighs 110 lbs. What a fattie!” Asahina looked sad, she must’ve been conscious of her weight because of her obsession with doughnuts.   
  


“Ogami Sakura is the traitor! Betcha’ didn’t see that one comin’!” Everyone gasped. Before anyone could get any words out though, Monokuma kept pulling through. 

“Chihiro Fujisaki dresses like a girl but is actually a boy!”

“Mondo Owada was the cause of his brother’s death!” 

“Hagakure Yasuhiro owes the Kuzuryu clan 8 million dollars!”

“Fukawa Toko has an alternate personality that is a serial killer! Most know them as Genocide Jack!” 

Monokuma paused- then didn’t say anything more. Everyone stared shocked at each other. Some very touchy subjects were mentioned, most of them having some relation to one of their classmates. One being an actual murderer. Although there was something missing. It was unlikely that Monokuma had forgotten, Monokuma never seems to do something without purpose. 

Celeste spoke up. “Monokuma? You have- er- shared most of our secrets, but it seems that you have forgotten Togami’s.” Monokuma chuckled. “Puhuhu, I didn’t forget silly! I just think that it would make things a whole lot more _interesting_ if I didn’t share it. _Certainly not for plot convenience_ … Puhuhu! It would also fill you all with such despair, knowing that one of you got to keep their secret yet you all have your’s out in the open!” A few people became outraged. They protested about the unfairness of the situation and didn’t realize that they were giving Monokuma exactly what he wanted.

After the situation calmed down, everyone was still. No one said a word. Byakuya figured that this was a lot to process for them. After all, they had just found out some incriminating details about their classmates lives. One by one everyone left the gym, their gazes lingering on the remaining students. Soon it was only Byakuya and Kirigiri left in the gym. 

Byakuya turned to Kirigiri. “I guess Monokuma felt that not sharing my secret was the most interesting course of action. I think I agree. It certainly helps me.” Kirigiri smiled sadly. “I’m glad that we got to this day though. At least no one cracked. I’ll be off now. Good luck with Naegi, and feel free to talk to me whenever you like. Consider us friends.” Kirigiri walked off, her long lavender hair swishing behind her. Byakuya made his way back to the dorms as well. It was time to make a game plan. 

___________________________________

  
  


Byakuya decided to stay in the comfort of his own room the next morning. He figured that Naegi would try to seek him out to ask about the secret. Instead of letting Naegi go on a witch hunt to find his whereabouts he stayed where he would most likely be. He was sitting on his bed reading a book when he heard the doorbell ring. Ah, that must be Naegi. He had arrived earlier than Byakuya had expected. He had tracked him down rather fast for a boy who had a reputation of being quite oblivious. Byakuya walked up to his door and opened it. He found Naegi smiling wide, albeit quite sadly. “Togami! I was hoping that I would have a chance to talk to you.” Byakuya stepped aside. “Come inside then. I don’t have all day.” 

Naegi graciously entered his room, awkwardly standing in the center. He bounced on his feet swaying back and forth as he waited for Byakuya to say something. “Well?” Byakuya urged. “Oh- sorry. Uh, well- I was just kind of wondering how you were doing? After yesterday, I mean. Monokuma didn’t reveal your secret and it made me worry. For some reason. God- sorry. I should go. It’s dumb.” Naegi cut short his ramblings and took a step forward only to be stopped by Byakuya. “There is no need. I was already planning to talk to you about this anyways. It’s convenient that you’re currently here so I suppose I should explain.”

Byakuya gestured for Naegi to take a seat on his bed and he gratefully sat down. Byakuya looked down at Naegi. “Well, as you know, I had first claimed that my secret wasn’t true. I have recently discovered- with the help of Kirigiri- that I was actually… incorrect. Monokuma’s motivation for not sharing the secret is unknown to me, but I will say that I am quite grateful. I suppose that it saved me the embarrassment, but it caused me a bit of trouble. It being revealed then could’ve been easier on my part, I suppose. It also would have subjected me to ridicule as the subject matter is- well- _out of character_.” Byakuya paused to look at Naegi. He looked curious and speculative as if he was trying to deduce what the secret could’ve been by Byakuya’s body language. 

“I’m sure you desire to know the secret. I suppose that I should relent and just tell you now. That was the plan from the start anyways.” Byakuya took a deep breath in. “I gather that you are aware that I don’t despise your presence? I attempt to push you away, yet always half-heartedly. If I truly wanted you gone, I could’ve made it so. I didn’t. I suppose you could consider myself intrigued. You certainly are an enigma to me. How you trust people so easily- how you interact with others like it’s second nature. It does puzzle me” 

Naegi looked astonished. “Your secret was that you didn’t actually hate me? I was totally under the impression that you were out to get me or something but I kept trying. I guess it worked!” Naegi smiled widely. Byakuya scowled. “That much is true, yes. If I had things my way, those exact words would be written on my slip of paper.” Naegi’s smile faltered a bit. “What do you mean?” Byakuya was sure Naegi had _no_ idea where this was going. He certainly was blissfully ignorant. 

“The words written on my paper were… distasteful. No wonder I jumped to deny them. I don’t blame myself. Although I came to realize they spoke the truth. I must sound quite mysterious now, correct? I should be more clear. No matter how much I attempted to deny such unsightly claims, the more my mind wandered back to them. To you. I even found myself captivated by your appearance. I suppose what I’m trying to say is that I like you, Naegi- and not in a platonic sort of way.” Naegi sat slack-jawed on the edge of Byakuya’s bed. He gestured to his side and patted the mattress, signaling for Byakuya to sit down. “E-explain. Please.” he said simply, his voice cracking a bit as a blush spread across his cheeks. It seemed like Naegi’s brain had short circuited and he was now incapable of speech. Byakuya sat down and began to elaborate.

“What my paper said specifically were the words _‘Togami Byakuya has a crush on Naegi Makoto.’_ I jumped the gun to deny it so quickly because I had never ‘had a crush’ before. Nor had any friends. Nor felt any emotions for another human being. I’m also quite pleased with the fact that I confided in Kirigiri. She aided in my realization that I _had_ feelings, and that they were for you. It would’ve been unfair to just stomp on them without acknowledging them so I made a plan to tell you.” Byakuya looked at Naegi, his face still shocked, but his eyes sparkled pleasantly. “I won’t ask you to make any comments. I’m not the most pleasant person to be around, I don’t deny that. I also dropped these feelings on you that I barely understand myself.” Naegi’s expression turned into one of calculation. It was the same adorable look he pulled while in a trial. He started loudly whispering to himself. “Togami… Byakuya… Has feelings… For me?” Naegi’s lips pulled into a smile. He turned to look at Byakuya. 

“I’m honestly so glad you told me. I was beginning to drive myself a little insane about my feelings for you. I can’t believe you feel the same!” Byakuya felt himself smile a little. “So, what does that entail?”

“Well, we could- er- date? If you wanted to.” Byakuya thought for a moment. He smiled softly at the brown haired boy. “That sounds nice. Although I can’t promise I’ll be good at it.” Naegi chuckled. “So what should we do now?” Byakuya looked into Naegi’s hazel eyes. They really were beautiful. As beautiful as the boy sitting in front of him. He found himself leaning in instinctually, Naegi finally closing the distance between them with a swift movement forwards. Their lips met and Byakuya felt his heart swell with affection for the other boy. He pulled Naegi up into his lap and he hummed sweetly into the kiss. He set hands on Naegi’s waist, holding him tenderly. they soon pulled away. Byakuya’s forehead met Naegi’s and they smiled at each other.

For the next few hours the boys sat on Byakuya’s bed and talked, wrapped in each other's arms. 

And Byakuya wouldn’t have it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, you made it through 5000 words! Good job! Sorry if the ending seems rushed, this is why I hadn't posted it yet, but I read it to one of my best friends and he enjoyed it so I just went for it! I'd also like to apologize for any mistakes in there... editing 5000 words is a hassle. I really hope you enjoyed the story, and if you want to read something else like this, go check out Don't Tell A Soul! Have a nice day and thanks for reading :)))))))))


End file.
